Transverse beam structures are used in motor vehicles to increase safety and divert the impact energy to crash boxes as the energy absorbers. In addition, damage to the body structure of the motor vehicle can be kept down during low-speed accidents by using the transverse beam structure in conjunction with the crash boxes. To this end, the crash boxes are designed as deformation bodies, which are incorporated into the motor vehicle in such a way as to cushion the impact energy that arises when the motor vehicle collides with an obstacle via the transverse beam structure, and partially absorb it by deforming. As a result, the crash boxes diminish the transfer of impact energy to the body structure, in particular to the two vehicle chassis beams, and can thereby decrease or entirely prevent damage thereto.
Such a motor vehicle forward structure with a transverse beam structure and crash boxes is known from publication US 2009/0200811 A1. To this end, the known motor vehicle forward structure has a bumper system with a transverse bumper part arranged on a stiff frame, a flexible bumper sheath, a compressible structure arranged between an upper area of the sheath and the transverse bumper part and a support section that supports the lower area of the sheath, which in conjunction with a crash box that supports the transverse bumper part is fixed on an anchor plate of the stiff frame.
FIG. 5 shows a diagrammatic, perspective view of such a known motor vehicle forward structure. In this prior art, crash boxes 4 and 5 connected by a transverse bumper beam 9 are arranged on two vehicle chassis beams 2 and 3 at the ends 6 and 7 of the vehicle chassis beams 2 and 3 by means of an anchor plate 37. The disadvantage to the transverse bumper beam 9 according to prior art that connects the crash boxes 4 and 5, and hence the vehicle chassis beams 2 and 3, is that this continuous transverse bumper carrier 9 impedes the cool air streaming toward the vehicle forward structure, and diminishes the cooling effect on a radiator situated behind the transverse bumper beam 9 in the traveling direction.
At least one object is to overcome the disadvantages in prior art, and indicate a motor vehicle forward structure that exhibits an improved structural design and lower weight while retaining the same safety properties, in particular during low-speed accidents. In addition, other objects, desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.